


Puppy Love

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Just some fluff because Infinity War wreak us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Bucky has a new resident who seems to like having his master attention.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that a few days after Infinity War came out. And I think we all need a little fluff. Inspired by the pic I post in the text body.

 

 

 

The puppy yelped next to the bed. His master didn’t react. The small dog jumped on the huge bed to be met with his master’s long brown hair, pocking out of the white duvet, his body turned towards him. Not holding it anymore, the tiny beagle jumped on his owner’s face, licking it and putting his small paws on each stubble cheeks.

“Okay, okay pal, I’m getting up”, Bucky’s sleepy voice told the puppy.

Satisfied with his master’s answer, the beagle jumped down the bed. Bucky popped on one of his elbows, looking at his small companion making his way out of the bedroom, a sigh escaping his lips, thinking that after all, that wasn’t a bad idea that Steve had to offer him that little fellow to keep him company and help him to get better every day.

 


End file.
